Reassurance
by redsparrow1060
Summary: "Tell me, Liu? Tell me you weren't going to leave me, right?" No, this has nothing to do with Jeff. A young proxy is afraid for her master. May be OOC.


**This is what happens when Sparrow loses steam for writing on her actual projects: random one shots. I may or may not actually end up writing the series this is connected to. Tell me if you think it's good enough to elaborate! (By the way, it may take a while for the next chapter of Candy is Dandy, I've lost motivation for it. Haze is gonna be my focus for a while.) Please review!**

Liu stared out into the misty woods, rain drizzling down from the sky. _Remind me again how it rains here?_

He sighed as he headed toward the lake near the mansion. It had only been an hour since the others left, but he could only take so much of Jeff and Jane's arguing. Once again, the other creepypastas had completely forgotten to mention that they were going on a hunting spree, half of them were leaving, and he was stuck in the same house as Jeff and Jane with no Slender to mediate.

Joy.

He kicked at the ground. "I hate it here." he growled to himself. Maybe he was just getting the itch again and needed a kill, but he could swear that the entire outside of the fourth dimension was one shade of gray or another. Even though the mansion was brightly lit on the inside, and there was color there, it still seemed like the cold, the mist, and the grayness seeped in there as well.

The only real color, the only real life came from the inhabitants themselves, and the most prominent color was red. Blood soaked the souls of the inhabitants of Slender's mansion. Half of them were insane, his brother included. The other half were unnervingly sane. Almost all were irritating, violent, sadistic creatures who swung from relative sanity to unhinged bloodlust in a second.

Most of them were already very used to his brother. And, frankly, plenty of them hated Jeff. Therefore, when Liu showed up, rising from his own personal hell to be reborn as a monster, they were all surprised, confused, and since his brother was a dick, expecting him to be even worse.

So, not very many of them liked him much.

Oh, there were a few he got along with. In some odd joke on fate's part, Liu and his brother's proxy Nina got along very well, though her blatant obsession with his brother and constant yelling in Spanish did make her a little hard to deal with. The Slenders didn't really hate anyone except Zalgo, and Laughing Jack was okay to be around, if you didn't mind the insane laughter, and that he was almost never seen without his girlfriend(whom Liu privately thought was _way _too young for him), who was not nearly as crazy as LJ but still a little...off.

But, Liu still preferred being alone, and this, along with Jeff and Jane's battling, was what had driven him to the edge of the lake. Thankfully Smile was there to keep an eye on Sally. Liu had always wondered why the lake was there, since he was pretty sure this section of the fourth dimension was whatever Slender wanted it to be, and he saw no real need for a lake. It was nice, though.

The lake was fairly small; you could see all around the edges if there wasn't too much mist, and as far as he knew it wasn't very deep, either. There were a few worn wooden benches around the edge, an ancient wooden dock that Liu never went on for fear of it breaking, and, comically, a white gazebo on the far edge, one beacon of purity in the land of corruption.

Liu sat down on one of the benches, and cocked his head to the side, listening. He grinned, the stitches on his face pulling where Jeff had given him a Glasgow smile, when he found he could no longer hear any screaming, fighting, or the general chaos that he associated with the mansion and its inhabitants. He leaned his head back, and listened to the sound of the water lapping against the shore. Unlike the mansion, there was no smell of blood here.

Peace. It was something he rarely had anymore.

It didn't last long, though, as he heard soft footsteps crunching on the pine needles, leaves, and sticks that blanketed the forest floor. He growled to himself as he struggled to identify the one who disturbed him. He was already planning a rather bloody revenge, until he relaxed as he recognized the unique footsteps of his proxy.

Liu opened his eyes and turned to see the tiny peroxide blonde looking at him worriedly, her own stitches pulling as her mouth turned into a frown. She was mostly gray and black as well, but her royal blue scarf, a bright splash of color in the gray world, was wrapped around her neck tightly.

"Liu?" she asked quietly, her weak voice ringing through the woods though she almost whispered. "Are you okay?"

Liu frowned, bringing his legs down and motioning for her to sit down beside him. She walked over quickly, leaning into him as soon as she sat down. Liu wrapped an arm around her, as she got cold very easily and hadn't worn a warm enough jacket.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Lola?" he asked her, a tinge of worry entering his own voice. She looked down.

"Seedeater said something…" she mumbled, turning her face into his coat.

Liu felt the sharp rise of anger in his belly, and his free hand clenched the handle of one of his knives. What had that mangy feather face told her?

"What did he say, Lols?" he questioned, doing his best to keep the anger from his voice-knowing Lola, she'd most likely think it was directed at her.

"He said…" she trailed off, looking out at the lake. She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"He said…?" Liu coaxed.

Suddenly, Lola stood up, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "He said I better go look for my 'pathetic master, because who knows, he may have finally offed himself like he planned'!" Liu stood up, shocked, as she glared at him. She was still crying.

"Tell me Liu," she cried, clutching the front of his jacket and looking at him with huge, pathetic eyes. "Tell me you weren't really going to leave me, right?"

Liu pulled her back on to the bench and into his lap, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried. "No, I swear, Lola, I wasn't." he whispered, trying to calm her. "I swore I wouldn't leave you, right? When you became my proxy?"

"I know." she said, looking up at him. "You did, but I know you aren't happy, I know you don't like it here, and I was just so afraid. I thought you would leave me like everyone else."

Liu put a finger under her chin. "I promised. What Seedeater was talking about happened when I first became a pasta. I got over it a long time ago."

She rested her head under his chin, curling up comfortably now that she was reassured. Anyone passing by would think there was something more behind their position, but they were not dating; in truth it was because Lola was the youngest known of the sisters, and had handled their new lives the least well. And Liu was her master, and one of her only remaining links to sanity. She often needed comfort, and her comfort was derived from being close to another.

They sat like that for a while, just looking at the mist curling over the water, before Lola spoke again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Liu remained silent.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" Lola said quietly. She curled her fingers into his scarf, burying her face in his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of the boy who was technically her master, but in reality was the one being she was closest to. The one she trusted above all others.

"No, it's fine." Liu said quietly. "I just...don't like thinking about it."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Liu."

Liu sighed. "How many times do I need to say it, Lola? You didn't upset me."

Lola lifted her head, kissed him on the cheek, and pressed her face into his neck again. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Liu took a deep breath. "You know Jeff tried to kill me, right?"

She nodded. "Mhmmm."

"Well, when I woke up, I was in the hospital. My baby brother, who I was supposed to protect, who I had gone to juvy for, had killed my parents, tried to kill me, and had gone on a massive killing spree. I don't know why, but when I heard what he had done, I just...snapped. I killed the nurse that helped me, and broke out of the hospital."

Liu paused for a moment, cocking his head. Had that been a crack?

"Liu?"

"Sorry, I thought I heard something. Anyway, I ran for a while, and I'd have these blackouts, and when I woke up, I'd have blood all over my clothes. It took me time to realize what was happening, but I did when I noticed that even though my cuts should've healed by then, they were still raw. I was like Jeff now."

"You aren't."

Liu looked at Lola, surprised. "Huh?"

"You aren't like him. You kill criminals, and Sully does too. Jeff wants to kill the whole world."

Liu tightened his arms around the girl at the mention of his alter ego. "Even if Sully and I do kill criminals, we still kill."

"It's better than Jeff." Lola said.

Liu sighed. She wasn't budging on this one. "Ok, ok. Anyway, when I realized, and met the other pastas, I was so horrified at myself that I was suicidal. I tried to jump off a cliff-that's actually how I met Slender, he sensed me and stopped me. That's what Seedeater meant. But you don't need to worry, okay? I know better now. I'm not going anywhere."

Lola bit her lip. "Okay...but, Liu…."

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you...if you ever feel that way again…."

She looked up at him, a strange light in her eyes. "I would miss you. I would mourn you. My life would be the worse if you died. And I would follow you down."

"No, you wouldn't," Liu murmured. "You would go on living, because that's what I would want you to do. You don't need me to live."

"On the contrary," she said, giving him a look. "I need you very much. And I'm your proxy, I'm your partner, but most of all, I'm your friend. And I can't live without you."

Liu blinked. That was a sentence usually dropped from the mouths of lovers, not friends.

"But it doesn't matter," she mumbled, burying her face in his neck again. "Because you won't be doing it."

Liu laughed softly, winding his arms around Lola and pulling her closer. "You're right, I won't."

"Yep." she said, rubbing her cold nose against the skin of his throat and making him yelp. "Because I told you not to. And you won't risk upsetting me."

"Oh, I won't?" Liu asked, smirking slightly.

"You won't. Because the next time Jeff upsets you, I'm the one who distracts Nina."

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is go, 'Hey Nina! go-to-sleep-love updated her Jeff story!' and she's off like a bullet."

Lola laughed, and snuggled into Liu's chest more. "Mhmm. Or Amaurotic, or GottaSecretForYa. I still remember the look on Masky's face when he read that one story." Lola bit her lip again when a stray thought came to mind.

"Was that Jay guy a real person?"

"I have no idea. If he was, Hoodie's probably already killed him."


End file.
